


Trust is Earned

by Kandikitty13



Series: Trust is Earned [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, bisexual hermione, if pansy was good au, lesbian pansy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandikitty13/pseuds/Kandikitty13
Summary: Pansy has become a double agent of sorts, working for the Order in anyway she can while still playing the Queen Snake. Her relationship with Hermione get rocky as their 5th year becomes much more than just another school year. How long can Pansy play both sides?
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Trust is Earned [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964632
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I made it a series, I couldn't help it.

Dumbledore wasn’t lying when he said I wouldn’t get a break. With the Dark Lord back his supporters are going full force- meaning my parents are having meeting after meeting and I have to make an appearance as the perfect daughter. I used to hate these things but now they were more useful than I originally thought. I feigned indifference as us children were directed to the courtyard. This time we were meeting with the Burkes- owner and operators of _Borgin and Burkes._ They had 3 kids, the oldest son being out of Hogwarts, the next in his 7th year and their daughter was a year ahead of me. I had met them before but didn’t remember their names with surnames being the only thing that brought prestige to purebloods and all. However now with my new priorities I would remember their names and faces. 

I sat with my back straight adjusting my tea cup as _Melissa_ Burke added sugar to hers. Her black hair was braided down her back and she was dressed in eloquent green robes. Her eyes were a honey shade of brown and lacked the malice I had seen in her parents.

“So Parkinson, do you plan on following your parents line of work?” She was being cordial, seeing if it was worth it to have a deeper friendship then just knowing of me.

“Work in the Ministry? I guess that depends on if it will still exist.” I smiled.

“Oh of course who knows what new plans are going to go into action.” 

She was hiding something. “I’ve heard rumors of course but it all depends on how much one can do now and your families connection to the House of Black puts you in a much better position for future Ministry work.” Flattery always works with these types.

“With your engagement to Malfoy I’m sure you have just as much chance.” 

It was a backhanded comment, everyone knew the Malfoys were cracking under pressure, paying off the Minister and Merlin knows what else. The best way to get under their skin however was one tidbit of information Malfoy had told me. 

I glanced around making sure that no one was around so she felt in on a secret. “You are correct there. He’s recently been a favorite of the Dark Lord, said he’d be the youngest member to join ever.”

It was no secret the Malfoys were Death Eaters but most of us kids were left out of it, however to get in on _his_ good graces they’ve convinced Draco to join whenever the Dark Lord felt it was needed.

That peaked her attention- me marrying a Death Eater, one the Dark Lord has chosen? How can she one up me? They usually spill secrets they’ve heard which is exactly why this works so well.

“How interesting." She sipped her tea buying time. I've been doing this all summer and everyone of them acts the same. "Do you know what they are meeting about?” She nodded to the house.

I raised an eyebrow.

“I heard Father talking about it this morning. The Ministry is putting one of their own at Hogwarts to keep everything in check and since we have the most sway they are giving their two galleons.” She sat back just a bit “Father said who they have chosen will put Dumbledore in his place- or take him out of it.”

Not as useful as I was hoping but information nonetheless I guess. The rest of our conversation was meaningless just keeping face as we’ve both been trained to do. Once we returned home it was easy to leave again. Having hated gatherings as long as I can remember I would always escape to meet Daph as soon as I could, now it was just a ruse that worked for us both. She was able to meet Tracey with no problem and I was able to rendezvous with the Order. Today Tonks picked me up, it was interesting to see who had joined the Order when I knew their lineage.

"You seem happy." Tonks smiled looping her arm with mine.

"As happy as you when you get to see Lupin." I smirked at her blush. Tonk was easily my favorite person I had met, she was young enough to not treat us like we were five, was never our professor, and she was just fun to be around. She brought a lightness to the Order that I think everyone appreciated even if they seemed like they didn't.

We stepped into number 12 Grimmauld place silent as ghosts. It had become my second home as of late and felt more welcoming than the manor ever was. In the kitchen Mrs. Weasley was at the stove, Moody, Lupin and Sirius sat at the table talking amongst themselves.

“Ah Miss Parkinson what news have you brought us today?” Lupin asked, seeming more tired than usual. Was a full moon soon? Or had it already past?

“Hello.”I greeted nodding slightly, I still wasn’t used to this.

Tonks sat next to Sirius resting her head on her hand. Now seeing them together they all looked tired, except Moody who never looked different.

“Perfect timing dinner’s almost done and the kids should be finishing up shortly, so make it quick before Hermione knows you’re here.” Mrs. Weasley smiled, now half paying attention to the pot on the stove and the information I had.

I flushed, we’d been open about our relationship with them. It was one of the reasons they treated me so kindly, I think. “Er right. I’m sorry it isn’t much this time.” I relayed today's events first then fished for a book in my robes. It's been about two weeks since I was last here. I had a lot of names at least and few other rumors the kids had told me. They seemed to know some of them while others seemed to be a bit of shock. They seemed stuck on the first thing I had told them.

“Someone to take over for Dumbledore?” Sirius asked.

“The Ministry’s been looking for an in for ages.” Moody gruffed. “Another defence against the dark arts professor most likely.”

“A woman you said?” Lupin asked but whatever was next was drowned by the stomping of foot steps and two cracks as the twins apparated.

“Parkinson you’re early!” They said in unison. Fred, I think, ruffled my hair as they took two seats on my left.

“Pansy!” Hermione greeted kissing me soft as ever.

“Hello love.”

She placed her arm around my shoulder eyeing the group. “All done I hope.” Her voice was harsh. The longer I did this the more protective she became.

“Of course.” Lupin gave a half smile as he and Moody stood “Give Arthur our best, we're on guard tonight.”

“Parkinson.” Ron nearly growled, that was an improvement.

“Ronald.” I smiled. Hermione asked me to not call him Weasel anymore and I couldn’t call him Weasley with the whole clan around that would just be confusing, calling him his full name always put him off since it was reserved for punishment.

After dinner we retired to our rooms, Ginny, Hermione and I shared one. Ginny had become like a chaperone. At first it irked me but she, unlike her brother, was likable. We had a bunk bed and a single shoved into a room the size of my closet but it was homey and ours. Ginny had put up quidditch posters and Hermione had stacks of books everywhere. There wasn’t anything for me to bring though seeing as the Parkinson Manor always felt cold and never like home. Yet here I felt comfortable.

I asked about what they’d been tasked with while I’d been gone and they told of the horrors growing in each room. I told them about the probable new dark arts professor but mostly we talked about things not related to the growing crisis, wanting some form of normality in our lives. 

“Harry's going to be furious when he is finally told what's been going on.” Ginny said. She was upside down on the top bunk her red hair cascading down like a curtain.

“I wish Dumbledore would let us tell him something.” I had my head in Hermione's lap, her half-hearted braiding had stopped with that notion. "after everythign last year and now he's left completly alone with the Dursleys... Oh it's going to be awful."

“Well that’s going to be a fun reunion.” I sighed. Potter was in the dark but it's for his own good, I guess. It's not like we could tell him much but being alone- I know that all too well. The grandfather clock chimed midnight. “We better get to bed. Tomorrow is not going to be fun, who knows what Mrs. Weasley will have us doing tomorrow” I kissed Hermione “Night love.”

“Goodnight.” She smiled adjusting her covers to slip under.

“I love you both but Merlin I can’t wait for you to hate each other again!” Ginny groaned, receiving a pillow to the face before I shut the light out.

I crawled into the bottom bunk. Normally i wouldn’t follow the rules set in place but trust was earned, even in small things like not sharing a bed with my girlfriend. My final thoughts before I submitted to sleep were to hope I'd not be around when Potter heard the news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appologize for the long break, once again I moved plus the whole world has gone crazier than usual so...  
> Also I changed the dialog at the end of the first chapter, I forgot about how Harry ends up at Grimmauld.

We had finally disinfected the bathroom on our floor though it took Hermione, Ginny and I all day, and came to sit down for dinner. Mrs. Weasley had been cooking for the past hour and the smell had wafted through the house making us clean faster. Her food itself was pure magic, I'd never tasted anything like it even the feasts at Hogwarts weren't as good as her cooking. The rest of the Weasley clan had just sat down when a snowy owl flew in.

"Hello Hedwig." Hermione greeted somberly, she had said Harry send many letters but they were never able to answer much of anything. As soon as she had taken the letter Hedgewig snapped at her finger.

"Bloody bird!" I tried to swat her away but got my fingers nipped as well. "Merlin what the hell is wrong with you?" I wrapped my bleeding finger in my shirt and she flew over to Ron nipping his hand as well.

I turned to ask Hermione if she was alright but she was ghost white. "What's happened?" 

At that point everyone was looking at her and then to the letter. "Sweetheart?" Mrs. Weasley asked "What's he said?" 

I took the letter from her hand but as I was reading it Mr. Weasley came into the house "He's been attacked by dementors." 

"And possibly expelled." I supplied as I finished the letter.

A thick silence filled the room. No one seemed sure how to react. How could he have been attacked by dementors in a Muggle village? Why was he being expelled if he was being attacked, isn't there a law that underaged wizards can use magic if it's in a life or death circumstance?

Mr. Weasley sat at the head of the table with the most serious look I'd ever seen on him. "There's to be a hearing," he pulled out a quill and parchment scribbling quite fast. "He shouldn't be expelled." He met each and everyone of our gazes "You are not to write back to him, understand?" He folded up his letter which Hedwig seemed to think was for her. "I am sorry but it isn't for him." He gave it to Harold which if an owl could glare made Hedwig do as she went to nip Hermione's fingers again.

"But dad what are we going to do? He can't be expelled!" Ronald almost yelled. Then all of the Weasley children chimed in. I pay much mind as I was trying to fend off Hedwig from both Hermione and myself now.

"You heard your father!" Mrs. Weasley roared, causing silence once more. "Let him handle it."

He nodded "Dumbledore has been informed and will be at the hearing. So- What's for dinner, darling? Smells amazing."

Dinner had become a somber occasion, even though I had been looking forward to it all day. Everyone seemed lost in their own train of thought. Toward the end of the meal I saw Ronald and Hermione make eye contact and knew there would be a conversation. Fred and George disappearated causing Mrs. Wealsey to tell her husband to talk to them, and we all dispersed up the stairs. In our room the twins had taken over Hermione's bed already leaving Ronald to the floor, and us three to my bed. 

There was a long moment where no one said anything. What was there to say? We were told not to contact him so we couldn't ask anything and it wasn't like anyone here would tell us what was happening either. "He's gotta be going mental." Ron said with a small smile.

"He is going to kill us when he gets here." Hermione sighed leaning on my shoulder.

"Speak for yourselves." Fred said "He never wrote to us."

"Looks like we are in the clear." Ginny added.

It was an attempt to make everything a bit more lighthearted which sort of worked. "You think you have it bad." I smirked at Ronald "Wait till he sees me about."

There was a small round of laughter "That'll take the heat off us then." He smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two for one! Due to the brevity of the previous.

I had left Grimmauld two days after Hedwig had appeared. Leaving was never fun but this time was much harder as I didn’t know when I could come back. What made things worse was the inability to send letters to anyone, fear of them being intercepted was too high. This in turn made the Parkinson manor more deary by the day. My only break from the loneliness were lunches and dinners with the Malfoys or sometimes just Draco himself. Appearances are everything to purebloods and our engagement so it were, was a very important imagine to uphold. As term came closer my parents' hold became tighter. It always did.

August dragged on. I met with Tonks one week then lupin later. I nearly begged him to take me back to Grimmauld place before term started. He looked tired, whatever they were doing was making him look a man twice his age. He promised to do his best. 

The morning of the 31st was bittersweet. The news of me being a prefect wasn’t anything to celebrate, it was something that was expected. The only thing Mother did differently was make a tea I loved as a child for lunch. We were in the middle of deciding if she would take me to get my supplies or if I should go with the Greengrass’s when a house elf informed mother that we had a guest from the ministry. Her demeanor changed, she put on her perfect wife persona and told the elf to let them in. She stood with a too tight smile on her lips and greeted Kingsley. My heart jumped into my throat. What was he doing here?

“Welcome to our home.” She shook his hands with both of hers.

“I apologize for the intrusion.” He bowed his head slightly “I came to speak to your daughter.”

I stood immediately, fear shook through my body. What had happened to get a personal visit in front of my parents.

“What has she done?” Mothers voice was tight as her piercing glare met my eyes.

He laughed lightly “Nothing at all, Mrs. Parkinson. I was hoping to speak with her about becoming an auror once she is done with her studies. We’ve heard promising things from her professors and Merlin knows we need better aurors.”

Mother’s eyes went wide. “I hadn’t known you had an interest in being Auror, Pansy.”

I straighten my posture “Professor Snape mentioned I may have a knack for it if I do well on my Owls.” Mentioning Snape would put her at ease.

“Yes so he told us.” Kingsley smiled again at me this time. “I was hoping to take her to the Auror office, if that is alright with you?”

“We were just about to get her school things.” Mother sighed, a faux attempt at seeming like she was involved in my life.

“It would be my pleasure to take her. I could also point out literature she should read if she wants to get ahead.”

He had said the magic words- get ahead. Parkinson’s always wanted to be ahead of everyone. We were gone in an instant. As soon as we were out of the house and rounding a corner to apperate I asked if anything was wrong. He said they just needed to go over my roll for the year since I couldn’t meet with them regularly and they expected Dombledore to be busy as well. Not like we saw him all that much anyways.

Shopping with someone I hardly knew was odd. However it did make for an extremely short trip. He told me about Potter being cleared and him staying at Grimmauld now, and the cleaning. He kept everything very light, not letting too much slip in such an open area.I entered Grimmauld with a bit of apprehension this time, I knew Potter was here but did he know I would be here. Kingsley told me he’d come get me in a bit but they were waiting for Moody.

I ran into Mrs. Weasley on the stairs up to the room “Hello dear! Have you gotten everything for tomorrow?” She was holding a handful of letters and beaming. Something good must have happened.

“YeahKingsley just took me.” I motioned to the trunk I was pulling then hesitated. Mrs. Weasley had been very kind to me, treating me like one of her own even after everything she must have heard about me “Also um I’m a prefect.”

She smiled wider if possible. “You too!? That makes three of you!” She hugged me tight “Ron Hermione and you! Definitely cause for celebration! Run along now, tell Hermione the good news, I’ll be back later!” She squeezed my shoulder again before moving past me. I wasn’t surprised Hermione got it but Ronald too?

I set my trunk at the end of the bed, Ginny was busy packing up and I could hear Fred and Goerge making a ruckus above us. “Making fun of Ronald then?” I laughed with my eyes on the ceiling.

“Haven’t shut up. Everyone’s excited.” She rolled her eyes catching the green badge in my hand “No not you too?!” she fell on Hermione’s bed, her arm covering her face “Great. Now I’ll be expected to be one.” 

“I thought that was already decided?” Ronald came dashing by calling for Mrs. Weasley. Shortly after Hermione came in with hedwig on her shoulder. “Glad to see you are getting on again.” 

“Pansy!” She hugged me tightly causing Hedwig to land on the bed frame. She had her Prefect badge and her letter in hand.

“I knew you’d get it.” I smiled at her. 

“Ron too! He’s never going to hear the end of it.” She kissed me soundly before going to her trunk and pulling out parchment.

“You haven’t heard the good news!” Ginny huffed, still dramatically laid across my bed. “Pany’s one too!”

“Really?” Hermione stopped mid writing “That's fantastic! Here I thought I’d never see you. I’m so proud of you!” She hugged and kissed me again forgetting whatever she was doing. “I’ll make sure to get you something from Honeydukes on the Hogsmead trip!” She squeezed my hand.

Ron passed by again, stopping when he caught my eye “Parkinson.”

“Oh Ronald I heard the good news!” I smiled. “Seems you haven’t seen the last of me.” I held up the badge.

He groaned then something seemed to strike him “Harry.”

“Harry doesn’t know.” Ginny shot up.

“Don’t look at me I’m not going to tell him.” I held up my hand in defence. We all turned to Hermione who handed Hedwig a letter. “Right. Um I guess I’ll do it.” She grabbed my hand before leading me up stairs. “He er hasn’t been well since coming here. He feels like we are keeping him in the dark, as well as his scar is hurting him quite often now.” 

I kissed her knuckles “We’ll handle it together.” 

She knocked on Potter’s door waiting for a mumbled come in before opening it slightly. “Harry, there is one thing we didn’t tell you.”

“Only one?” He quipped back.

“Yeah mate only one.” I said pushing my way in.

He jumped to his feet looking like he was going for his wand. “Harry stop! She’s on our side!”

“Yeah just how Snape is I’m sure!”

I crossed my arms. “Looking, I've been doing stuff for the Order. Finding information when I can.” He looked like his face was bright red. I stepped closer and in hushed tones knowing the twins could be listening said “And I’m not going to out you either. Your late night meetings with Draco.” 

His eyes shot to mine “How do you-”

Hermione came and grabbed my arm “We may have stumbled upon yours during one of ours.”

He looked between us opening his mouth but not saying anything. He looked like a fish out of water.

That went better than I expected. As he never said anything we left to pack up Hermione and help Ginny find some of her things. Potter did even so much as look in my direction for the rest of the day. I had almost forgotten the reason I was here until Kingsley appeared in the door frame. “After dinner yeah? Seems we all lost track of time.” He smiled. If i didn’t know better I’d swear he made it up just for me to be here.

We were called down for dinner around 6. Above the table hung a banner split in half- red and green, that said  _ congratulations new prefects!  _ “Thought we’d have a little party instead of a sit down dinner. Ron, I’ve sent owls to your father and Bill-they are thrilled!”

The room was filled with the usual order members- Kingsley, Lupin, Tonks and Sirius. Fred and George apperated down startling Mrs. Wealsey. It was probably the happiest I’d seen this lot. As I got Hermione and me a butterbeer Moody came hobbling in. He nodded to me but mouthed  _ later. _

Mr. Weasley toasted the new perfects and everyone talked about their years in school-who was or wasn’t a prefect. Soon after we split into smaller groups, Hermione ended up trapping Lupin in a conversation about S.P.E.W., Ronald was going on about his new broom and Mrs. Wealsey was upset about Bill’s hair. It was a very nice evening until Moody waved me over to him and Kingsley.

“The new dark arts professor, we want you to get on their good side. Kingsley already made a show of you wantin’ to be an auror with your mother so nothing will seem unusual. As well as the only member you should have contact beside Dumbledore is Kingsley. No one will be the wiser. He’s come up with some code to keep your letters seeming enouxious.”

Kingsley slid over some parchment- words were written with equal signs to show what the true meanings were. “And if anything really bad starts happening. He pointed to the last line which was a sentence. “That means it's urgent.”

I nodded. This year was going to be a lot harder than last if that was possible.


End file.
